Viviendo con un Pervertido
by Tsuki Kagayaku
Summary: Amu vive con su mejor amiga, Utau desde que murieron sus padres, sin embargo un día el hermano de su mejor amiga se va a mudar con ellas, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, al principio todo iba bien, pero luego después de que Utau enfermara con un resfriado y faltara casi 2 días. Bueno en esos dos días paso mas de lo esperado, un simple tropiezo llego a un beso lleno de pasión en medio del pasillo.
1. Chapter 1

-Si. Así nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tiene 17 años y se acaba de transferir aquí.Los rumores dicen que es un chico muy seductor, y yo no voy en contra de ellos.-Termino de explicar Kyoko.

-Puf..! de seguro es un tipo creido por su apariencia.

-Vamos Amu!, no seas asi, aun no lo conoces!-Reclamo Sakura.

-Siempre eres asi.-Siguio Azusa.

-Disulpenme, pero la mayoria de los chicos guapos son unos creidos y algunos pervertidos que les gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demas.

-Al menos date el tiempo de conocerlo si?.-Insistio Utau.

-Tampoco es que vaya a hacer una gran amistad con el.

* * *

**Flashback:**

-Por favor Amu!, es mi hermano!, te lo ruego.

-Pero no vivira gratis aqui, y no estoy hablando de dinero.

-No te preocupes, el no es un bago como yo.

-Esta bien pero me avisas cuando llega.

-Llega en una semana mas.

-Ok, prepara sus cosas, si necesitas ayuda avísame.

-SIII! Gracias Amu!, eres la mejor!

**Fin Flashback**

Y así fue como Amu tuvo que aceptar un nuevo invitado en su casa, el hermano de Utau, y un completo desconocido para ella.

Utau era su compañera desde que empezaron la prepa, era unos años mayor que ella, pero eso no la hacia mas madura.

Hoy era el dia en que llegaba el supuesto hermano de Utau, estaba nerviosa, no sabia de que, pero lo estaba,

* * *

-Ya llegue!.

-Ah..! Utau!, hoy no era el día en que llegaba tu hermano?

-Ah...! Pues, si...

-Buenos dias, Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-H..Hola, me llamo Amu Hinamori.

-Vamos Ikuto!, porque tanta formalidad?, Si Amu es mi amiga!

-No quiero dar una mala impresion como tu.

-QUEEE?!

-Tu hermano si que es inteligente.

-Ya bastaaaa!.

-Bien, les parece si hacemos algo de comer?.

-Por mi bien!

-No me ignoren!.

-Bien, puedo llamarte Ikuto?

.

-Okey, Ikuto, vamos a la cocina?.

-Claro.-Se marcharon.

-E...Ese par de idiotas. ME LAS PAGARAN!.

* * *

-Crees que este bien dejarla sola?.

-He vivido con ella desde que mis padres murieron, la conozco

-Se nota.

-Gracias.

* * *

-Cielos, Utau tu fiebre es muy alta.

-Traeré toallas mojadas.

-Gracias.

-Lo mejor sera que te quedes en casa.

-Pero hoy ira el señor que tomara mi voz, no quiero perder la oportunidad

-Con lo enferma que estas no podrás ni hablarle.

-Yo hablare con el.-Llego Ikuto.-Si realmente le gustaste te esperará.

-Es verdad, yo también iré con Ikuto para ver si puedo ayudar.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, no puedes ir así a la escuela.-Reclamo el

-Esta bien...

* * *

-Q..Que incomodo.-Dijo para si Amu.

-Disculpa...

-Si?

-Cuando estábamos en la cocina me dijiste que tus padres habían muerto...

-Ah..! si bueno...

-Disculpa no quise ser entrometido...Es solo que... bueno...

-No te preocupes, bueno... La verdad es que...cuando estaba terminando la primaria tuve una pelea con mis padres, me escape y ellos me reportaron a la policia, tambien me buscaron, salieron en el auto con mi hermana, y...-En ese momento, Amu dejo de caminar, y dejo escapar unas lagrimas traicioneras por sus mejillas.

-No es necesario que termines...-Dijo para abrazarla.-Me imagino el final.

-Soy una idiota!, todo fue por mi culpa, por que tenia que pelarme con ellos?!, soy una idiota debí ser mas tolerante.

-Que te culpes por ello, eso no los traerá de hecho hecho esta, no podrás hacer nada.

-Gracias.

* * *

-Amuuu!, estas vez si que no te podras escapar!, Primero insultas a Ikuto Tsukiyomi y luego vienes y te vas de la escuela con el.

-Sera mejor que nos digas que esta pasando porque los rumores ya se están esparciendo.

-Y?, que pasa con Utau-chan?!

-Perdio la entrevista.

-Estaba enferma, yo e Ikuto hablamos con el tipo ese y decidió esperar. En cuanto a lo otro preferiría no decirles nada por el momento.

-Aja! asi que lo llamas por su nombre

-Pero yo los vi abrazados en el camino!

-Y..Ya chicas, mañana vendrá Utau, y prometo que en cuanto este con Utau les explicare ?

-Ok.

* * *

"Ikuto dijo que me esperaría a la salida, lamentablemente me atrase con las preguntas de las chicas, que Ikuto esto, Que Ikuto esto otro...

Espero que no siga ahi...No puede ser si lo esta"

-Iku...!-"Maldita sea la cosa con la que tropecé!"

-Amu!.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta Ikuto estaba encima de ella, sus bocas estaban muy juntas, su aliento se sentia en la cara del otro...

Ikuto, sin pedir permiso alguno se introdujo en la boca de Amu.

Amu no desaprovecho al oportunidad, si no que correspondio aquel beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, en una pequeña oportunidad, Ikuto introdujo su lengua en su boca, mientras que Amu le daba el permiso de explorar libremente de aquel paraíso. Se separaron por falta de aire, y justo cuando Ikuto iba a seguir con su trabajo...

-!Señor Tsukiyomi, Señorita Hinamori, A Direccion ahora!...

* * *

OMG! Aqui una nueva historia, Les gusta?, JEJEJEJEJE Ya calmao que ya va mas para adelante, (Y mas largo)


	2. Chapter 2

-SIN DUDA ESTA CONDUCTA ES INACEPTABLE!, COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ!?, NO TIENEN ALGO QUE SE LLAMA VERGÜENZA?!...

-Discúlpeme señor fue mi culpa...

-NO VENGA A DEFENDER TSUKIYOMI, LO QUE QUIERO ES UNA EXPLICACIÓN.

-N..No tengo nada que decir.-Declaro Amu.

-Uf..! déjenme decirles que solo estoy preocupado por ustedes, créanme que estas cosas se mantienen en secreto primero que nada, y en medio de la escuela es... es...

-Lo sabemos, lo sentimos mucho, no volverá a pasar.

-Si llego a saber otra cosa así de ustedes no se imaginan las consecuencias.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ya nada de eso...váyanse a sus casas.

-Si.

* * *

Desde ese momento Ni Ikuto ni Amu se dirigieron la palabra, por todo el camino.

"Si...Si el director no hubiera llegado...Ademas, yo correspondí el beso...Ah..! Lo peor es que no le puedo contar a nadie sobre esto!, la unica a quien le cuento cosas es a Utau!, y no le puedo decir que me metí con su hermano...Ah..!"

...

"Pero... muy dentro de mi corazón, quería que..."

-Que continuara...-Dijo en voz alta.

-Continuar que?.

-I..Ikuto!

-Vamos... Continuar que?.

-P..Porque te tengo que decir?.

-Porque tengo la leve impresión de que se trata sobre mi

-P..Pues, te equivocas.

-Ah si?.-Dijo acercándose un poco.

-S..Si.-Esta vez, Ikuto se acerco peligrosamente... el resto es historia.

-Ikuto...Utau puede...-Advirtió entre besos.

-Fue a hacer un encargo, crees que permitiré que nos interrumpan de nuevo?.-Dijo con una voz seductora lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ya volví!

-Rayos!.

-Creo que el encargo no fue muy complicado.-Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Aun así no te escaparas, pequeña.-Dijo para dar un ultimo beso.

-Oye.-Este levanto la mirada.-Sin duda eres un pervertido de primera.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido, y otra cosa, gracias a eso, voy a tomar en serio mi trabajo contigo...-Salio.

* * *

Al dia siguiente...

-Utau!, como estas, ya te recuperaste?

-Si, ya estoy bien...

* * *

-OIGAN USTEDES DOS!, Me enfermo y luego resulta que hay rumores de que ustedes son amantes!.

-QUEEE?!C..Como es eso.?

-Dicen que alguien los vio besándose, y muuuuy apasionadamente!.

-U..Utau...

-Ademas de que extrañamente Ikuto me mando a hacer un "encargo", siendo que a el le gusta salir al aire libre, ademas de que cuando llegue la casa se oía muy silenciosa. Me pueden explicar esto?!.

-B..Bueno... nosotros.

-Lo que pasa es que Amu es mi novia!.

-QUEEE?!.

-Si asi es..

-Puf..! pues tarde o temprano tenia que pasar... a decir verdad ya me lo imaginaba, pero nunca tan ... Amu me contaras todo en detalles!

-P..Pero.

-Espera puedo hablar con ella un segundo, a "solas"

-Ah..! si no se preocupen.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

...

-Q..Que les has dicho a Utau?!.

-Quieres la verdad?.

-P...Por supuesto.

-Mi sueño.

-Queeee?!.

-Eso, me gustaría que fueras mi novia.

-P...Por supuesto que no Neko Hentai!.

-No me crees he?.-La beso.-Pues entonces dame tiempo para demostrarlo.-Volvió a los labios de Amu.

-I..Ikuto... nos pueden ver...

-Pero... no quiero parar.

-Ikuto!

-Bueno bueno, pero ya te dije... voy en serio contigo.

* * *

OMG! Un review, pense que no llegaria a ni uno xD

Buenooooo cortito pero bueno (Espero)

Yaaaa alejita0324, bueno, como esto es taaaan corto, seguire escribiendo ahora,

**MENTE INTERNA DE TSUKI: QUE TE HAS CREÍDO DEBERÍAS SEGUIR CON TUS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**Tsuki: Si ya, ya, pero es que estoy tan inspirada con la historia que no se me ocurre nada mas que esto, (se me ocurre limonada, ÑIAM!)**

**Amu: Y no estas un poco pequeña para escribir cosas como esas?.**

**Tsuki: Vaaamos Amu!, en este fic eres tan solo un poco mayor que yo, y ya te andas comiendo al irresistible de ikuto!.**

**Amu:P...Pero es diferente!, este Neko Hentai abusa de mi.**

**Tsuki: Pero ahí dice que tu te dejas!.**

**Amu: P..Pero... Ya basta y sigue escribiendo!.**

**Tsuki:Okey Okey. Sin mas que decir Tsuki se despide desde el planeta feromonas! Bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

-Ikuto sueltame!.

-Porque?...No al menos que me escuhes.

-E..Esta bien.-La beso.

-Tanto te gusta besarme?.

-Para serte sincero.-Se acerco a su oído.-Me encanta.-Dijo en tono seductor.

-Y..Y bien que quieres?.

-Solo te pido que le dediques mas tiempo a tu falso parecería después de la escuela?

-B..Bueno. Y a donde iremos?.

-Es una sorpresa.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eh..! que injusto.

-Si sigues molestando te daré un castigo, y debes saber cuales son al llamarme pervertido de primera

-Hmpf!

* * *

-Eh..! Kuukai.

-Buenos dias.

-No sabia que habías venido Ikuto.

-Pues la verdad llevo viviendo unos días aquí.

-Wuuow! en serio?!,

-Pues si.

-Supongo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Ah...! si

* * *

-Adios chicas!.

-Queee?! y tan temprano?.

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Que cosas?!.

-Queee?! desde cuando son tan sicopatas?!.

Mientras tanto... Ikuto les hacia Señas a Azusa, Sakura y Utau para que no dijeran nada de sobre que le estuviera ahí.

-I..Ikuto!.

-Disulpenme pero me la tengo que llevar.

-Bien!, pues solo una cosa mas.

-Que?.

-No me hagan tía antes de tiempo.

-U..UTAU!.

-Si, si solo les digo la verdad.

-Eh..! pues que verdad tan cruel.

-Jjajaj.

-Bien Adiós.

-Bye...

* * *

-Ikuto, a donde vamos?.

-Quieres parar de molestar?, ya casi llegamos.

-Eres malo.

-De que forma?.

-Callate.

-Bien... ya llegamos.-Se bajo de la moto.

-E..Es aquí.

-Gracias al festival la playa esta un poco mas animada.

-L..La playa.

-Supe por ahí que no habías ido a la playa desde la muerte de tus eso quise traerte

-C..Como lo supiste.

-Un pajarito.

-Ese pajarito se llama Utau?.

-Puede ser.

-Cielos.

-Vamos, no te pongas así ahora, solo disfruta y relájate un poco, esta bien?.

-Bueno.

-Quieres un helado?.

-Si. Me encantaría.

...

-Vamos una foto si?.

-P..Pero...

-Solo una, como recuerdo.

-Esta bien.

-Disculpe!, podría sacarnos una foto?.

-Claro.

Click!.

-Listo.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Hacen muy bonita pareja.

-P..Pareja.

-Gracias.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien sigamos...

-Ah...! si

...

-Ikuto.

-Si?.

-Gracias por todo.

-Yo también me la pase bien.-Se acerco un poco mas.

"A solo unos centimetros... Solo un poco mas..."

-Amu!.-Dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-A..Akira-kun!.

-Eh...! hace tiempo que no te veía!.

-P..Pues yo tampoco.

-Y quien es el?.

-Ah..! el es Ikuto...

-Soy su novio.

-Queeee?!.Sin duda lo he visto todo, Amu con novio...

-Callate!.

-Espera que se lo diga a Hikari, no se lo creería...

-H..Hikari.-Se detuvo a pensar un poco.-P..Por favor no se lo digas!... Me va a llenar de preguntas...

-Bien!, pues yo me tengo que ir...

-Ah..! pues adiós Akira-kun!.

-Adiós Amu, Ikuto...-A este ultimo le regalo una mirada mas rencorosa.

-Bye. Supongo que nosotros también tenemos que irnos.

-I..Ikuto ocurre algo?.

-Nada. Vamos.

-Ah..! Ikuto espérame!.

* * *

-Amu, que sucedió?.

-Pues nada importante...

-Segura?.

-Si, no te preocupes. Yo lo arrreglo.

* * *

-A..Akira-kun.

* * *

**MENTE INTERNA DE TSUKI:NOOOU Ikuto se enojo.**

**Tsuki:Pues si... que lastima, y casi hay beso.**

**Amu: N..No menciones eso.**

**Tsuki:Bien... dejenme darles la gran noticia, Ikuto iba a venir desde hoy... Pero gracias a esto no vino u.u**

**Amu:Queee?! pero si Ikuto se enoja por cualquier cosa?!**

**Tsuki:Yo no diria que cualquier cosa.**

**Amu:P..Pero.**

**Tsuki:Yo tambien me enojaria si me interrumpieran por una estupidez.**

**Amu:Ikuto...**

**Tsuki:****y Bueno Sr. Galletitas, A mi tambien me deja los pelos de punta... Yaaai!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Akira-kun!

-Ah..! hola Amu.

-Ocurre algo?.

-No.

-No me dijiste que vendrías.

-Solo quise interrumpir lo necesario con tu novio, no mas.

-Quee?!.Nos interrumpiste apropósito?.

-No te lo acabo de decir?, ademas no creo que te importe mucho, ya que son amantes desde que lo conociste no?.

-P..Pero Akira-kun.

-Dejame un rato si?.

-...

* * *

"Ya no se que hacer... Ikuto también esta enojado, es decir, a mi tambien me molesto que nos interrumpieran, pero... No se esta enojando de mas?.Ademas Akira-kun, ni siquiera me dijo que lo transfirieron aqui, que injusticia, no lo veo hace años y de la nada se enoja conmigo..."

-Amu-chan, estas bien?.-Dijo Sakura al ver a Amu tan triste, con la mirada oculta bajo sus mechones rebeldes de cabello, y desaparecida del mundo.

-Si... Es solo que las cosas entre Ikuto y yo no van muy bien.

-A...Amu-chan.-Esta decidió callar para no entristecer mas a su amiga.-Y...Ya se, porque no vamos a comer a la cafetería con las chicas?.

-Disculpa pero me gustaría comer sola.

-C..Claro. Amu, cualquier cosa recuerda que somos tus amigas si?.

-Si.

...

"No puedo tener mas mala suerte, ¬¬ es en serio, quería estar sola hoy, pero me tengo que encontrar junto a Akira-kun en la terraza?."

Con sutileza, Amu decidió sentarse junto a su amigo, este no dijo nada, solo callo.

-Acaso te gusta tanto hacerte daño?.

-P..Porque lo dices?.

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Acaso no te suena el nombre de ese Idiota?

-Solo que no tiene el mismo apellido que Utau?, no.

-Sin duda eres muy ingenua Amu.

-No lo creo. Conozco a Ikuto.

-Seguro. No te suena el chico que le rompió el corazón a miles y se metió con todas?.

-De que estas hablando?.

-No entiendo porque lo elijes. Entre todos los hombres, lo elijes a el precisamente?Hay muchos que te querrían mucho mas que el o Tadase...

-No vuelvas ha mencionar el nombre de ese idiota!

-Ah no?, Entonces explícamelo Amu, Porque elijes a un idiota tan parecido a el?.Sabes cuanto tiempo te estuve esperando?. No, acaso no te das cuenta que les haces daño a todos?, tu arma es de doble filo!, mientras intentas hacer felices a los demás me dejabas sufriendo mientras yo sabia cada una de las locuras de ese hombre, todo lo que hacías con el...

Ella no dijo nada mas, Esa era una declaración de amor?.Sin embargo no le podía decir nada. El era como su hermano mayor, lo quería pero no de esa forma, y aun así, le dolía mucho pelearse con única salida que se le ocurrió, fue salir de ahí... rápido.

-Auch!.-Reclamo el pelinegro.

-Ikuto...-Susurro su nombre con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Amu que te suce...?!-Antes de que terminara la oración la chica se encontraba corriendo con un rumbo desconocido.-Amu!

* * *

Ya no podía correr mas, sus piernas estaban cansadas, pero por lo menos no había nadie a la vista.

-Porque rayos tiene que pasar esto?! PORQUE?!, No quiero estar peleada con ninguno de ellos, a Akira, lo extraño mucho, era mi mas grande amigo, y a Ikuto lo quiero demasiado como para dejarlo!, que rayos es eso de que le rompió el corazón a todas?!, ya no puedo soportarlo mas.-Dijo ya apenas con un hilo de voz.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a mezclarse con sus lagrimas, su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas empapado...

-AMU!.-El pelinegro tenia sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y la respiración agitada como rastro de que había estado corriendo.-Que te sucede Amu?, Porque lloras?-Ella se lanzo a llorar en sus brazos.

-Eres un tonto!, porque te enojas tan de repente conmigo?!, me asuste!, me asuste de que no quisieras mas estar conmigo!, eres un idiota! Pensé que no volverías a ser así conmigo, llegue a pensar en que te irías!, no quiero que te vayas Ikuto!,Te quiero... Tenia miedo de perderte...-Termino con un hilo de voz.

-Crees que es tan fácil decirlo.-La abrazo.-Cuando el idiota nos interrumpió no me molesto mucho, lo que fue... fue su mirada, el claramente estaba enamorado de ti, y la forma en que lo saludaste...-La abrazo mas fuerte.-Amu, eres demasiado valiosa para mi como para dejarte ir con ese idiota cualquiera. Si te quiere, que lo demuestre, pero no le saldrá fácil.

-Te quiero mucho Ikuto...

-Te amo.-Dijo para acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

* * *

-Estas mejor?.

-Si, gracias.-Se separaron.-Discúlpame por decirte esto tan de repente yo...

-No importa, me alegro que lo hayas hecho.

* * *

**MENTE INTERNA DE TSUKI: YEAH!, QUE HERMOSO...**

**Tsuki:Verdad mente interna?.**

**Amu:Que verguenza...**

**Ikuto:Pero me gusto.**

**Tsuki:Damas y caballeros...Aquí al gran y seductor...Tsukiyomi Ikuto!.**

**Ikuto:Gracias a Todos.*Saludando***

**Amu:No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar!.**

**Ikuto:Pero me gusto el beso.**

**Tsuki: Exacto!, pero aun recuerden que no todo esta bien aquí!, aun queda al pobre de Akira.**

**Amu:Akira-kun...**

**Ikuto:Rayos.*Susurro***

**Tsuki:*Susurro a Ikuto* Lo siento pero tenia que decirlo.**

**Ikuto:Tu callate Tsuki!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Te ves mejor. Amu-chan.

-Si, al fin pude arreglar las cosas con Ikuto.

-Wuuuaaa!-"N..No debí haber dicho eso."

* * *

"Después de que me reconciliara con Ikuto, le conté lo que me pasaba con Akira-kun."

-Pues... siempre lo vi como un hermano mayor... nunca imagine que tuviera esos sentimientos por mi..

-Pero aun así los darle una respuesta rápido, o se seguirá lastimando a si mismo.

* * *

"Hay esta Akira-kun!, pero...No me atrevo ni a verle a la cara".

"Que hago?, no se que decirle, no quiero pelearme con el así, pero..No puedo seguir siendo su amiga como si nada!".

-Eh...! Amu!, al fin te encuentro.

-H..Hikari.

-Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.

...

-Ya veo...Y por lo visto no sabes que hacer.

-Si, la cosa es que, No se si alejarme de el... Decirle que en realidad no me gusta... Ayyy! no se!.

-Pero la cosa en que EN VERDAD no te gusta.

-Ya te dije que no Hikari!.

-Pues... yo conozco como la palma de mi mano a mi propio hermano!.-Sonó extraño xD.-Yo creo que deberías explicarle tu situación, Que no te gusta y que no quieres seguir peleada así, pero... Recuerda, hazlo el 30 de octubre. Recuerda lo y que no se te olvide!.

-P..Pero porque ese día?.

-Escucha, lo mejor será que te alejes de el después de eso, no te preocupes será por muy las vacaciones, no te preocupes por lo demás.

-H..Hikari.

-Solo hazlo si?.Por mi...

-N..No estamos hablando de Akira-kun.

-Bueno hazlo por el entonces!.

-Ya, ya cálmate.

-Entonces, Lo harás?.

-Si, ya como no.

-Yaai!, Yes Yes!.Amu-chan!Podemos ir de compras?.

"H...Hikari a veces puede ser muy extraña."

-S...Si, pero...alguna vez me dirás porque justamente ese día?.

-No te preocupes te lo contaré todo, DESPUÉS.

-...

-Bien Amu, entonces...

-Ya bueno! Nos reunimos afuera de la escuela después de clases, Ok?.

-Okey!.

...

**(Pd:La siguiente escena sera algo rara xD, seria algo así como que esta recordando Amu, Por eso sería algo como esto:**

**"Quiero ir al baño-Dijo de repente, lo cual fue muy incomodo"**

**-No puedo creer que diga esas cosas en publico.**

**Por lo tanto seria que El personaje esta recordando algo(Como un Flashback, y luego,claro esta, diría algo con respecto al recuerdo), no se si se entiende, pero así se me ocurrió xD.Y menuda escena que se me ocurrio xD)**

"-Eh...! que lindo cuadro, para que lo quieres?.

-Es un secreto."

-La verdad es que quedo bien, gracias a Dios que pude imprimir la foto sin que Hikari se diera cuenta.

"Sabes...empiezo a sospechar de ti..."

-Seguro se dio cuenta la muy...Ah...! como sea, solo espero que no arme un escándalo.

**(Y ahora lo subrrayado es la opinion de Amu en su cabeza xD, la verdad, gracias por su comprensión , espero que tengan cabeza para mis locas ideas xD)**

-Pero que estas pensando?!, ella es Hikari, es imposible que no arme un escándalo por esto!.

-Ah...!

-Nee Amu, todo bien?.

-S..Si Utau, porque no he de estarlo?

-Te oias extraña.

Se me olvido que Utau era todo un ninja.  


-B...Bueno, es que me encontré con Hikari.

-Eh...! Si no me equivoco la ultima vez que la vi fue hace un añ igual de..

-Hiperactiva?.Extraña?

-Algo así.

-Pues ahora además esta misteriosa.

-Nee, porque?.

-B..Bueno...Me guardarías un secreto?.-La verdad es que no suelo decir mucho las cosas, pero ahora tengo que decírselo a alguien o explotaré.

-Esta bien.

**(Ña Ña Ña, Despues de unos minutos...)**

-No se me ocurre nada.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-Deberias estarlo.

-Eso no me anima!.

-A...Pues lo siento...

-Utau...Voy a llorar.

* * *

**Gomen Gomen! Ya se que esta corto, pero déjenme decirles que Tsuki esta des inspirada.**

**Ikuto: Nada de desinspiracion!, yo quiero pervencion!.**

**Amu: Ikuto puedes dejar de decir cosas sin sentido?!**

**Ikuto: Nee, pero no son cosas sin sentido-Dijo acercandose a la cara de Amu.**

**Tsuki: Ya ya basta de romance aquí, no ven que me hacen sentir solita?.**

**Amu: Ou! no sabia Tsuki, Gomen!.**

**Ikuto: Nada de Gomen deveria ser una venganza.**

**Tsuki: Creo que deberia dejar de consentirlo.**

**Amu: No te preocupes Tsuki-chan, estoy de tu lado.**

**Tsuki: Nee Arigato-nee Amu-chan!.**

**Ikuto: Rayos! esto no puede ir Tsuki, no puedes traer otro invitado?.**

**Tsuki: Nee creo que si, para el próximo capitulo creo que podría traer a Tadase.**

**Ikuto: E...E..Espera!, creo que estoy bien así.**

**Tsuki: Eso pensé. Bien! Trataré de traer el próximo cap lo mas pronto que pueda. Tsuki se despide desde el planeta Feromonas.**


End file.
